


darlin' it's better, down where it's wetter

by avestrum



Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merfolk, Implied Pre-Relationship Yamagata Hayato/Kawanishi Taichi, Knight Yamagata, Lemonpeel Angelfish Ushijima, Lionfish Tendou, Little Mermaid Elements, Little mermaid inspired, M/M, Minor/Background Ushijima Wakatoshi/Goshiki Tsutomu, Prince Goshiki, Prince Semi, Shiratorizawa Week, Shiratorizawa Week 2020, Tiger Shark Kawanishi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: “That was horrible, try again.” Semi scowls, instead leaning over to run his fingers over the water's surface.“Oh come on SemiSemi! That was one of my better ones.” Tendou pouts and scrunches his nose. He flicks his tail to break the water’s surface, splashing Semi when the older prince laughs at him.“Try again.” Semi says as he wipes water droplets dripping onto his nose from his now wet hair.Day 7: semiten + terrible pickup linesSequel to 'won't stop till we're legends'.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Series: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	darlin' it's better, down where it's wetter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [won't stop till we're legends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290113) by [avestrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum). 



“A shark just ate my boyfriend, will you be my new one?” Tendou says as he pops out of the water. From the other side of the beach, where Taichi is blatantly ignoring the fact that Yamagata is trying to swim with him, the tiger shark glares at him. Semi on the other hand, who is still sitting safely and dry in the skiff that he, Goshiki and Yamagata took out that morning, rolls his eyes and instead fans himself with the hat he brought with him.

“That was horrible, try again.” Semi scowls, instead leaning over to run his fingers over the water's surface.

“Oh come on SemiSemi! That was one of my better ones.” Tendou pouts and scrunches his nose. He flicks his tail to break the water’s surface, splashing Semi when the older prince laughs at him.

“Try again.” Semi says as he wipes water droplets dripping onto his nose from his now wet hair.

On their other side, Ushijima is swimming with one hand held tightly in Goshiki’s. Tendou thinks that it’s cute, how Ushijima seems to let his worries slip from his shoulders, especially when Goshiki offers to swim with him.

“Alright alright.” Tendou swims in a small circle before he perks up in the water, spines standing on attention. “Are you a sea butterfly? Because I’ve been caught in your trap.” 

“Wow Satori! Net jokes? Inappropriate much?” Tachi calls out from where he’s begrudgingly taken Yamagata further out away from the boat. Tendou lets out a small noise of annoyance.

“Tch, inhuman hearing, can’t get away with anything these days.” Tendou grumbles before he flicks his tail and pushes himself out of the water and half onto the skiff so he can lay on his back. Semi yelps as the skiff rocks, water splashing onto the base of the boat as Tendou hauls himself into it and sprawls out. 

“Hey Eita, I like your shirt, it’s pretty, so _ fish _ ticated.” Tendou giggles. Semi barely flinches, giving him a deadpan expression so neutral that Tendou bursts out into laughter and clutches at his sides to calm himself down.

“That was horrible.” Semi rolls his eyes again, but much fonder this time. 

“Alright.” Tendou reaches out with one hand, fingertips tracing the buckles on Semi’s boots, before he follows the seam of Semi’s trousers up as far as he can reach. “I wish I was an octopus, so I would have eight hands to touch your butt with.” Tendou pinches what he can reach with playful fingers, a section of flesh just below the swell of Semi ass in his non formal trousers.

“Satori!” Semi yelps, almost accidentally throwing himself overboard as Tendou cackles and instead soothes his hand over Semi’s knee. 

They only just got back from their annual migration three days ago, but it's like they never left Semi and Goshiki behind, even Taichi has kind of, low-key admitted that he doesn't hate either prince or Yamagata when he's tasked to follow the prince's out of their palace. Tendou glances over at Semi, who's hair is slightly longer than what it was before they left him standing on a beach with his brother all those months ago. 

"Are you an angler, cause you're the light of my life." Tendou drawls as he hangs his head over the edge of the skiff, allowing his hair to trail the water's surface.

He does not see Semi’s eyes roll but he knows it happens. Can feel it like he feels the changes in water currants, like how Taichi can feel the electrical impulses from prey in the water.

"You know if you keep comparing me to fish I'm gonna have to start comparing you to human things." Semi retorts fondly. He hovers over Tendou, blocking out the sun with his head before he kisses Tendou's forehead gently, careful to avoid Tendou's sides and his venomous barbs. 

Tendou mock gasps, before he splashes water onto the inside of the boat with his tail.

“Eita, I must be a jellyfish,” Tendou pipes up after a moment

“Huh, why?” Semi scrunches up his nose in confusion, searching Tendou’s eyes as the lionfish mer cups both his cheeks softly.

“Because loving you is a no-brainer.” Tendou says softly, all form of a joking tone gone from his voice as he stares back at Semi. His thumbs rub over Semi’s cheeks. His tail flicks back and forth where it’s hanging over the edge of the skiff, but Tendou feels as though he’s at home right now, with Eita by his side, in his arms.

Semi blushes, eyes darting away from Tendou’s, before he clicks his tongue. “Tch, you’re so dumb.” He mutters, trying to steer the conversation away from Tendou’s soft confession.

“Hmm, but falling in love with you was smart.” Tendou teases. 

Semi lets out a soft chuckle, turning his head away somewhat shy. “Whatever.” He smiles. Tendou tweeks the tip of Semi’s nose between his thumb and forefinger, grinning at his boyfriend.

“Huh, cute.” 


End file.
